Twelve Days Of Christmas
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Update every day until Christmas (My God what am I getting myself into?) Day 12: ?x? Warning: Fluff, me fangirling at the end ;)
1. Chapter 1

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

Italy fidgeted nervously, tugging on the lacy part of his apron that Mr Austria insisted he wear. Holy Rome had been acted strangely… well more strangely than he normally did and Italy was worried. He had tried to make Holy Rome feel better by making him pasta and checking his forehead like Miss Hungary did when he got sick. Only that confused Italy even more because Holy Rome would go bright red and run off, leaving Italy behind… all alone…

The cross-dressing boy sat down and curled himself into a ball as tears streamed down his face at the thought of his one true love leaving him all alone.  
"Italy!"  
The Italian raised their head and glanced around to where the smiling blonde boy, but as Holy Rome rested his blue eyes on Italy's face his smile dropped.  
"W-why are you crying? I don't want you to cry! D-did I do something wrong?" Holy Rome panicked, immediately running up to Italy and cupping his face in between two paint spattered hands.

"I-I don't want you to leave me!" Italy wailed clutching to Holy Rome feeling the other boy stiffen, then relax under his hug. Holy Rome awkwardly hugged him back murmuring comforting words into his ear.  
"I have something for you," Holy Rome told Italy as they broke apart and the Empire began to lead the nation back down the same path that he had just walked up.

"I have to leave Italy. How else will I become stronger so I can protect you? So I have something to always remind you of me!"  
Italy opened his eyes and gazed upon the tiny sapling in the dark pot as a miniature bird cheeped and fluttered around his head.  
"Veeeee~ Thank you Holy Rome!"  
He glomped the other and rubbed his cheek against his, gently placing a childlike kiss on it.  
"I will never truly leave you, Italy."

000ooo000  
"Italy! Italy? Vhat are you doing?"  
Italy jerked backwards and snapped his head round to gaze upon Germany's worried face as he slipped out of his memories of Holy Rome.  
"Veeeeee~ I was just thinking. Shall I make pasta?"

"In a moment Italy. I have somezing I vant to show you."  
Italy smiled up at his friend as he ran after the taller man hugging him from behind when he finally managed to catch up to Germany.  
"Merry Christmas Italy," Germany mumbled awkwardly, pulling Italy gently from behind him in order to face his present.  
Italy's eyes widened as a fully grown pear tree towered over him and a partridge landed gently on his head, pecking at his head.  
"Waaaaaaa! Germany! Please don't leave me!" Italy wailed throwing his arms around Germany, startling the partridge back to the sanctuary of the pear tree.  
"I will never truly leave you, Italy."

…A partridge in a pear tree.


	2. Chapter 2

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Iceland, much like his name, was ice and cold. Even though his country was covered with volcanos, he still cloaked himself in the icy cold mist. Outwardly he was cold and unforgiving, but inside a tiny flame flickered: his Aurora Borealis. But he kept it hidden for if there was one thing Norway had taught him, it was how to keep others at arm's length.

America, the fabled land of the free. He was all fire and loud noises, but deep inside was the biting cold that the poorest of all his people felt. He longed for someone to warm that tiny cold place inside of him, and that was when his eyes first landed on the young Nordic nation.

Iceland had tried everything to keep America away but if Alfred was nothing if not persistent. But he had to work this Christmas leaving Iceland alone in his cold and ice. Normally this wouldn't bother him but since America, he now felt alone, almost abandoned. Sighing he curled himself into a ball and tried to ignore the tapping on his window.

"What?!" he snapped flinging away the covers as the Aurora burst through the window, illuminating the two birds perched on the window. Crawling out he nudged open the window and allowed the two doves into his house. Picking the card that they held together in their beaks and opening it, Alfred's voice echoed out.  
"Dude, I know I hafta work and trust me I don't wanna leave you. So I'm gonna rush through this work and get it all done so I can see you on Christmas Eve and Day! Love you Ice and keep your flame alive, yeah?"  
"Idiot…" Iceland mumbled, returning under his covers as the doves fluttered to the bedframe and perched their nestled together.

Alfred crept silently into the house and up to Iceland's room where he lay silent and unmoving. Pulling off his shoes and jacket he lay next to his ice-cold love and pressed his warm hands to Iceland's fluttering heart. Above them the turtle doves cooed once more and tucked their heads under their wings to sleep.

…Two turtle doves


	3. Chapter 3

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Japan sighed, leaning backwards in his chair and ran delicate fingers through his soft dark hair. Numbers swirled through his brain as he struggled to make sense of what had happened to his economy as all the facts pointed to only one solution: He had to stop flying out to see Greece for a while, just until his economy recovered sufficiently. Ten days should be enough he hoped, as since he had first expressed his feelings, and like always a faint pink blush covered his cheeks at the thought of his Grecian lover; they had never been apart for longer than a week.

The first three days hadn't been so hard; work had sufficiently distracted him from calling Greece. On the fourth day he was cleaning the house as on the fifth day his family arrived just like they always did this time of year, and the sixth day was spent cleaning again.

But on the seventh day, nothing was available to distract him from his thoughts. All he could think about was Herakles' body; statues by the finest sculptures in all of Greece did him no justice. It took all of Kiku's willpower to not run to the airport and get on the first flight to Greece. Longing to touch the warm, honey scented skin and to be held in his protective arms coursed through Kiku, leaving him trembling.

On the eighth day all he could think about was the Greek nation's quirks. His adoration of cats was an obvious one, as he wished to see the man's talented fingers reduce a cat to a warm, furry blissed out pool of fur in a matter of moments. He also wished to see Herakles create beauty and wonder with his hands: tall sturdy buildings that could last for an age, down to a tiny delicate glass carving that looked like it would break if you breathed on it.

The ninth day was the worst as his answer machine malfunctioned and all of Herakles messages began to play startling Kiku out of an uneasy sleep. His lover's sleepy yet worried voice echoed around Japan's suddenly very empty house and haunted him. Japan missed Greece and it felt like every second that he didn't see the taller man caused his heart to crack even further.

"Merry Christmas Kiku," came the quiet slow statement of Greece as he watched Japan's eyes flutter open and immediately focus on him. With a wordless cry and with an uncharacteristic display of emotion, Japan jumped at Greece wrapping his arms around the other as if he would disappear the second that Kiku let go.  
"I know," Greece said in his customary slow, measured way, "That you're worried about your economy. So I brought you hens for Christmas so at least you won't have to pay more for eggs."  
Japan only pressed his lips desperately to Greece's own, letting all of the love and affection and longing that he couldn't tell the other pour into it.  
"They're French hens though," Greece added as an afterthought once they broke apart.  
"I don't mind Herakles. Thank you. I will never do something like this again."  
"Love you Kiku."  
"Love you too Herakles."

…Three French hens

**I think this one has bumped the rating up a bit. Sorry if the last one was a bit naff, I had some rather... depressing yet happy news yesterday and it messed up my ability to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Alfred hurriedly dialled the number that he knew off by heart. Nervously his fingers drummed on the pile of paperwork he was meant to be completing.  
"_Alfred?_"  
Alfred let out a most un-heroic squeak and swiftly hung up on his irate British lover. Why couldn't he do it? It was just three little words with a name on the end, nothing difficult. But whenever he tried to say them to England, his throat would almost close up rendering him speechless.

Picking up the phone once again he scrolled down the contacts until he found the number he rarely used.  
"Allo?"  
"France? It's America. Dude it is actually killing me to admit this… but I need some help here."  
After three hours of sorting through France's suggestions that ranged from sweet to bizarre, Alfred believed he had stumbled upon the perfect solution.

England almost snarled in frustration as the familiar strain of 'Hero' by Skillet began to play in the chilly English air. Alfred had been phoning him only to hang up again for the past week and it was driving Arthur insane. As tempted as he was to ignore the phone, his manners would not let him so he picked up the phone expecting to be greeted with the dial tone.

"I love you Arthur!" chorused, not one, not two, not three, but four voices down the line. And they didn't sound human…  
"Alfred?" he choked out, "What happened to you?"  
"Well dude you see…" Alfred began only to be cut off by a frantic Arthur.  
"Who the hell was that at the beginning? Are you okay? Did that alien you claim to own experiment on you?"  
"I was too scared to say it myself so I asked France for advice and he told me that parrots could learn how to say things and he already had four that could say 'I love you' so I borrowed them 'cause I do love you but I just couldn't tell you!" Alfred blurted out.  
Silence radiated from the other end of the phone.  
"I love you too you git," Arthur finally mumbled.  
"I love you Arthur!" chorused the birds.  
"You _will_ get rid of them won't you Alfred?"

…Four calling birds

**Where have all my review disappeared off to? To everyone who requested a pairing, they are coming up. I haven't ignored you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The extended version of this is going to be posted in a little bit. Please go read it :)**

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Rome gazed longingly at the vast wasteland that was ripe for the picking… just as soon as his army caught up. However, as he was only a fledging nation, his people could only send a small scouting party with him, but they were taking too long! With a grin that could only described as devilish behind him at the flagging men he nimbly leapt down the narrow path that wound downwards… or at least he tried to. Hindered by his heavy armour that his boss insisted he wear he slipped and plummeted downwards, slipping gracefully into an all-encompassing darkness.  
He was awoken by a guttural voice far above him. Dim recollection stirred in his head that this was a barbarian, but it hurt too much to think. Whimpering he pressed his head further into the soft fur beneath him. Wait, what? Brown eyes flashed open and focused on the angel that stood over him, who upon noticing that he was awake pressed a stone spear to his bare throat.  
"Who you?" came the disjointed Latin, "Why you here? My land! Mine!"  
Rome could only gape at this fierce warrior as they let out a frustrated snarl and roughly yanked him up and began to pull him back towards the mountain path he had fell down from the tiny shelter that the strange savage had constructed out of a tree.  
"Go! You go! I no kill you. You take this!"  
A small delicately crafted golden ring was pressed into his hand and a fist collided with his face.

…Five gold rings.


	6. Chapter 6

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

_Honk!_ America yelped and leapt out of the bed as the piercing devilish noise echoed around his room. An angry looking goose sat on the chair underneath his window and hissed at him, raising its wings threateningly in defence of its nest. With a second honk it began to advance on the terrified nation. He ran.

America's house was inhabited by geese! And not the normal white geese either… Nooooo. These geese had black heads with dark brown plumage. A faint recollection stirred in his mind of Canada telling him something regarding his iconic geese, but he hadn't been paying attention. He deeply regretted that.

Creeping back into his bedroom he leapt for his phone as a wall of shrieking, feathery doom descended upon him. Catapulting himself over the bed he leapt out of the door and slammed it shut just as the Canadian goose impacted with it. Breathing heavily he turned around silently congratulating on escaping the goose only to be greeted by the beady eyes of five more.

Slowly he hit speed dial and raised the phone to his ear, praying that his faithful twin would pick up. And luckily he did.  
"_Al? Al! Are my geese at yours?_"  
"Yeah. They are. Help!" he whispered-shrieked down the phone as the symphony of hissing began again.  
"_See you soon amour!_"  
"Wait bro-!" But Canada had hung up on him.  
"Nice geese. Good geese…"

A yell from outside caught the geese's attention and they tilted their heads, letting out several bewildered honks before they all walked out in a single file. The goose in the bedroom could be seen fluttering down by the window next to Alfred's head. Flinging the window fully open he saw the geese flocking around Matthew who had four milling around his feet, one awkwardly perched on top of his head and the last one was cradled protectively in his arms.

The grin on Matthew's face as he spied the dishevelled looking Alfred peeking out from the window and the laugh that followed when all the geese began to hiss at him made it impossible to be made at him.

…Six Geese a-laying

**Review! :) I've got enough pairings so thank you very much for all your suggestions! I think I will try next year to start at the beginning of December and post one per day like I've been doing here! Please tell me what you think? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

The swans circled the lake majestically as the air fogged slightly as it whispered promises of snow. Francis staggered up the frosted pathway and waved at the swans. The six that were swimming in pairs ignored him but the solitary seventh swan immediately waddled up to him and kept him company up to the front door, hissing slightly whenever he began to head towards a particularly icy patch.

It was Christmas Eve and snow was now heavily falling down covering the garden with a blanket of white. The six swans were huddled together in the custom built shed, but a tapping noise from the front door jolted Francis out of a gentle wine induced doze. The solitary swan buzzed sadly and appeared to glance from Francis to inside and then back again. How could he say no to a question like that?

Later on that night a soft whispering filled the room as the full moon's light illuminated the room. Francis lay still as the swan's feathery body next to him grew and became distinctly human. He froze as a soft touch traced his lips before a feather light touch pressed against them. Peeking he saw a young man with soft blonde hair and the most beautiful purple eyes Francis had ever seen.  
"Je t'aime," the boy whispered before curling up next to him.

On Christmas Francis stared at the swan. The swan stared at Francis.  
"Je t'aime aussi," he informed him. It blanched backwards and tucked his head under his wing or tried to as his limbs elongated and became human. Francis quickly leant forward and kissed the boy and was delighted when they kissed back.

…Seven swans a-swimming

**I'll expand if someone asks me to! :) Sorry for shortness, it was written quickly!**


	8. Chapter 8

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Alfred rested his forehead against the gently mooing cow as it gently snuffled against his hair. He could feel eyes piercing the back of his skull and his face quickly turned red as his mind conjured up a vivid image of what was happening behind him.

A young girl with silver hair would be standing by the fence with a bow tied carefully around her head. Dark purple eyes would be staring directly at his back and long pale fingers would curl tighter around the cool metal handle of the milking bucket. The others would all be messy from working in the fields but she would be as prim and proper as always.

He loved her with all of his heart, but he could never ask her to marry him! He was just a lowly cowboy, and she was akin to an angel in his mind. Later that night there were whispers around the tavern that Natalia was going to leave and return to Russia with her sister unless she was married. In the pitch darkness Alfred took up his customary spot and watched her wash her long flowing hair in the nearby stream.

"Well cowboy?" she called, glancing back at him with eyes as cold as ice. Alfred didn't mean to say it but the words that he had carried around for so long easily slipped out of his mouth:  
"Marry me?"  
She smiled then instead of the shriek of rage he had been expecting.  
"Took you long enough cowboy! Of course I will!"

…Eight Maids a-milking

**Sorry about the summary for the last chapter, yes it was Franada but I was dead on my feet when I was posting it! I'll post the extended version later :) This is cowboy!AlfredxBelarus because I couldn't think of anything else :')  
Please look at my fic 'Imagine your OTP'? I need pairings for that too!**


	9. Chapter 9

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

The ladies feet flicked upwards as their skirts fluttered prompting catcalls from the slightly drunken men and the hisses of envy from the women. In the back room Antonio's hands roamed over the snarling Italian dancer's body. Earlier that evening the young male had been just like the others dressed in a beautiful flowing red dress with his body fooling everyone into thinking he was a young girl, but the fire in his eyes revealing he was a boy.  
"Go home with me?" Antonio purred into the boy's ear as the first snowfall gently began to dust the streets.  
"I'm not a-"  
"It's almost Christmas. I can't just leave you."  
"Fine, but just for tonight bastard."

"Remember that night tomato?" Antonio asked Romano as the two of them lay together basking in the warmth of the fire.  
"Shut up bastard. Not my fault you are just too good to leave."  
Antonio grinned and curled up closer to Romano delighted that this dancer had become his.

…Nine ladies dancing

**Here is the Spamano. My muse deserted me and I was trying not to delve too deep into the higher T rating! :) 4 days to go!**


	10. Chapter 10

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

It was the prank of the century. Noble gentry from all around the world had gathered for the first Christmas ball… and France, Spain and Prussia were currently peeking in through one of the large windows and shivering since they were banned from setting foot in the ballroom.  
"This is not awesome!" Prussia whined, kicking at the snow on the tip of his boot. Spain glared at him as it went into his shoe. France pouted and sulkily flicked his hair dislodging the snow that had settled in it.

Sighing Prussia absentmindedly slipped his cold hands into his pockets to try to warm them when his fingers encountered something crunchy. He pulled it out and an evil grin spread its way across his face.  
"Kesesesese!" he cackled, "I know what we're going to do to enact the revenge of the BAD TOUCH TRIO!"  
The remaining two looked at him delightedly as they recognised the start of one of Gilbert's Awesome plans.

The plan was soon set in motion thanks to their amazing flirting skills and general awesomeness as Gilbert claimed. All that was left was to create an alibi that Ludwig, Arthur and Romano wouldn't be able to question. Almost all one they all caught each other's eye as they flopped onto a spare bed, breathless from laughing. Gilbert sat up and pulled Francis towards him…

The enraged howls could be heard echoing up from the hall as ten lords began to leap up and down, twirling and twisting as they attempted to remove the itching powder that the Bad Touch Trio had slipped in.

"That was an awesome plan mis amores!"  
"Oui, I 'ave to agree avec Antonio!"  
"The fact that we are now all together meine Lieben is just the cherry on the awesome cake!"

…Ten lords' a-leaping

**Three days!**


	11. Chapter 11

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

The tone of the bagpipes cut through the crisp clear air and swirled around the couple that were walking through the high snowdrifts.  
"Why have you got those God-awful pipes playing?"  
"They're an important part o' ma culture laddie!"  
Arthur huffed yet snuggled closer to Alasdair who was holding the umbrella over them both.

"Where are we going anyway?"  
"You'll see laddie!"  
The lake was crisp and clear and perfect in every way. Arthur gasped and his eyes went wide.  
"You found it! Oh, Alas… It's wonderful!"  
Alasdair leant down and pressed his lips to Arthur's.  
"Merry Christmas laddie," he whispered.

…Eleven pipers piping


	12. Chapter 12

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

The steady beats of the drums filled the air, disrupting the normal peaceful falling of the snow. Hands grabbed onto hands and two solitary figures gracefully skated around each other undisturbed by anyone or anything for the only time in a long while.

The first figure pulled the other close in order for them to wrap their arms tightly around the first. Their breath mingled on the frosty air and spiralled upwards to the heavens as in the distance, the excited shrieks of children spilt the air as they discovered presents tucked in at the foot of the bed and underneath the painstakingly decorated tree.

Suddenly the second figure slipped landing heavily onto the first, knocking them both onto the iced surface. Muffled laughter drifted through the cold winter air as they struggled to right themselves, instead pressing warm kisses to cold skin.

Giving up and kneeling on the freezing ice, they wrapped their arms tightly around each other, and whispered a single sentence into each other's ears. And in that one moment… everything was perfect.

…Twelve drummers drumming

**And here we go! My last day! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviwed, followed and favourited this story! I love you all! If you would like me to do a repeat of this next year, then please leave it in a review or PM? This is a pick-your-pairing chapter because it is Christmas EVE! CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW! I'm excited, can you tell? :D Thank you once again and either have a wonderful Christmas and/or have a wonderful holiday and New Year!**


End file.
